Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade
Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade (previously known as Share a Dream Come True Parade in 2001 and Disney Dreams Come True Parade in 2006) was the daytime parade at the Magic Kingdom park in the Walt Disney World. Development Share a Dream Come True Parade As Share a Dream Come True Parade, it was shown daily in Magic Kingdom as a part of the 100 Years of Magic Celebration. The parade featured unique snow globe style floats. From March 2001-April 2004, it was the Share a Dream Come True Parade, with a float concept of snowglobes that would create snow during the show stop. From April 2004-August 2006, it was the Share a Dream Come True Parade, however the big princess section was removed and instead the castle float that has already been described was added. The show stop section was also removed. Show Mode During the 100 Years of Magic celebrations, the floats would stop at certain points along the route. Each float had a separate music score which consisted of the 'We Share a Dream Come True' theme, as well as music from each of the movies represented on the floats. A number of special effects were used, such as glitter and moving parts on the floats e.g. a rotating carousel rose up inside the Peter Pan float. The showstops were originally around 4 minutes long, but were soon shortened to around 2 minutes, mostly cutting out character dialogue. The showstops were discontinued in around 2004. Disney Dreams Come True Parade From August 2006-November 2008, the Disney Dreams Come True Parade was similar to the previous parade, though many of the floats were changed, and the snow globes were removed. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy now wear their costumes from Dream Along with Mickey with Chip 'n' Dale and Pluto having their own costumes (Sometimes, they will still wear their regular costumes) This parade also had new soundtrack which was previously been used for Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On at Tokyo Disneyland. The princess float returned after a hiatus, appearing after the Peter Pan float and before the castle float, which now closed the parade with Fab Five characters on it. Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade From January 2009, the parade was known as the Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade. The parade incorporated the new What Will You Celebrate? theme that both the Walt Disney World Resort and Disneyland were using at the time. It featured lots of generic dancers instead of the Disney characters in the street, a bland overlay to the opening and castle float, but lovable music that kept the parade from hitting Hannah Montana territory. Showstops returned for this incarnation From June 2009, more characters have been added to the parade and The villains float was cut out. The showstops were discontinued in October of 2009. This parade ran until January 2014, when it was replaced by the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Float Units Title Float (2001-2008) The title float of the Dreams Come True Parade is pulled along by two cast members. It features Walt Disney sitting on a platform, animating Mickey Mouse. This was replaced by an opening banner and a grand marshal float for the Celebrate parade. It Was All Started by a Mouse Mickey Mouse stands atop a platform/snowglobe, with many figures of the mouse himself in some of his different roles around him. These include but are not limited to Brave Little Tailor, The Nifty Nineties, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Steamboat Willie, and Mickey's Christmas Carol. During the showstop (2001-2004), the globe fills with snow (Confetti) and park guests fill the streets to the "Mickey Mouse Club March". Following his float are the brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice. In the Celebrate parade, Mickey's float was given a rather distasteful overlay to make it appear as though a present exploded on it. All of the beautiful Mickey Mouse statues have disappeared, but Minnie Mouse joined him. Chip, Dale, and Pluto were added as street characters in June 2009 moving off the castle float, and later on Donald, Goofy, Lilo, Stitch, Woody, and Jessie were added as well. Wish Upon a Star Based on the 1940 animated film Pinocchio and 1937 animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Donkey boys and Honest John and Gideon kick off the next unit. Pinocchio stands atop the platform/snowglobe, with his father Geppetto, Blue Fairy (2001-2005), and Jiminy Cricket (2005-2014) beneath him. On the back of his wooden-looking float/snowglobe Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs follow along. During the showstop (2001-2004), the globe fills with snow (Confetti) and park guests fill the streets to songs from Pinocchio and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In the Celebrate version, all of the Seven Dwarfs except Dopey were cut and so were Foulfellow and Gideon and the donkey boys; Foulfellow and Gideon returned in June 2009 and Geppetto was brought onto the street. A Hundred Thousand Dreams to See Focuses on Disney’s Adventures in Flight. Originally, Alice, The Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum dance along the parade route. Piglet, Eeyore, and Tigger glide down the parade route with balloons and kites in hand preceding this float all about the dream of flight. Winnie the Pooh himself sits in the front of the unit, while Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers rest on the Genie's Lamp. Dumbo and Mr. Stork also appear on the opposite side of Winnie the Pooh. Aladdin sits on top of the snowglobe/float, on the Magic Carpet, with Genie right beside him. In the original float he just sat inside a snowglobe, but now his carpet floats over the city of Agrabah. On the back of the float is Mary Poppins on the rooftops of London. The Celebrate parade added Bert to the back of the float with Mary Poppins, but in June 2009 Winnie the Pooh was removed and his location was covered, and Genie, Jafar (originally in the villains unit), and Abu were added as street characters. Face Your Darkest Fears (2001-2009) This evil-themed unit features The Evil Queen atop the snowglobe/float. Down beneath her is a selection of villains which changes every now and then; currently Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Jafar, and Ursula. Chernabog rests its arms on (originally) the snowglobe top or the current arch. Instead of the snowglobe, the Queen was given an arch and a bookcase filled with Evil Spells. Originally, this unit was preceded by Wendy Darling and the Lost Boys, but this has since been replaced by Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and their pirates. When the Celebrate parade began, nothing changed on float, but in June 2009 the float was removed, but can still be seen in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. Governor Ratcliffe and Frollo was part of the parade. Many of the characters on this float were moved to the street. As Long as There is Imagination Left in the World The former finale unit, then the fifth one, and later the fourth one, Peter Pan rides on this float with some friends. Inside the snowglobe (which has not been removed) there is a crystal castle with a carousel of Disney characters. Next to Peter from 2001-2004 was Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck but they were moved off the float in 2005. Wendy Darling took their place in 2005 and remains there. Preceding the unit is a large variety of Disney characters, at one point including Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Chip and Dale, and Pluto who had since been moved to the new finale which came about when it was converted to the Disney Dreams Come True Parade. The DDCT lineup of characters was Stitch, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Rafiki, Baloo, and Meeko. When it was converted to the Celebrate parade, Alice and The Mad Hatter joined Peter and Wendy on the float, with White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (originally in the villains unit) were added as street characters in 2009. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Happily Ever After This unit at one point was the fifth unit in the parade. The multi-tiered float featured Cinderella, Prince Charming, and Fairy Godmother on the first float, Belle and Beast on the second, and Ariel and Prince Eric on the third. Each float had a piece of scenery to evoke images of the movie. A cast member was killed underneath the float in April 2004 and it was removed for the rest of the first run. The princesses were moved to the castle float until August 2006, when the float was returned. The first incarnation featured bridesmaids in the street, and the DDCT makeover also featured Perla, Suzy, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather behind. When the Celebrate parade premiered, the beautiful bridesmaids and characters were replaced by boring generic dancers, but in June 2009, Perla and Suzy along with Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, and Drizella Tremaine, were added as street characters. Later on all the floats except for Cinderella's were removed and the Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid characters were moved to the Castle float. Once Upon a Dream/A Kingdom of Dreams/Celebrate Today This is the infamous Castle float that was first used in the 15th Anniversary parade and was used in various parades since then. When the Share a Dream Come True Parade premiered, this float was put into seasonal use for Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade. However, since previously stated accident, the princesses were brought out once again this time on this float. The bridesmaids were cut back, in exchange for the Three Good Fairies, Aurora, and Prince Phillip. When the second makeover was revealed, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Chip, Dale, and Pluto resided on the float, with the Three Good Fairies in the streets. At one point Mickey Mouse was on the float because his was having work done. When the parade returned as third makeover, it received a minor in clouds and castles. Goofy, Pluto, Chip, Dale, and Donald were on it initially, but the June 2009 remake replaced Pluto, Chip, and Dale somewhere else. Woody, Jessie, Lilo Pelekai, and Stitch were added as street characters in this makeover. Characters from the previous float were added in October 2009. Music All the music in the show was recorded in London by members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestrahttp://allears.net/tp/mk/mk_share.htm conducted by David T. Clydesdale, and was composed by Gavin Greenaway. It consisted of the main theme called Fantasy, as well as the Share a Dream Come True theme used for the 100 Years of Magic celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Cinderella Castle to each unit. Each unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. All the music from this parade can be found on the Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories CD. This theme later become theme song of Imagine... A Fantasy in the Sky, fireworks show at Disneyland from November 1, 2004 to April 30, 2005. References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades